The present invention includes a system and method for delivery of expert information through an on-line computer system.
Computer-based bulletin boards and forums have been known in the prior art. In a typical bulletin board system, various users access a central computer through remote connections, usually by connecting personal computers to the central computer, by telephone and modem. The users can then transmit messages to the central computer, the messages being stored in a memory area which other users can access. Thus, each user can "post" messages to the bulletin board, and can "read" messages posted by other users.
A computer forum is similar to a bulletin board system, except that there is an individual who conducts the forum. That individual may be located at or near the central computer, or at some remote location, in which case the connection to the central computer is also by telephone and modem. The various users can send messages to the person conducting the forum, these messages being stored in the memory of the central computer, and being available for other users to read. The person conducting the forum answers the messages, by posting answers to the memory of the central computer, and the answers become available to all users, including the originator of the message. The person conducting the forum may be a celebrity or expert, or anyone else whose answers to questions may be of interest to a large number of persons.
The computer forum of the type described above, in addition to its use in areas of general interest, has also been used for the dissemination of expert information. In one example, a pharmaceutical company or other organization may wish to provide expert information to physicians who are prescribing various drugs made by the company. A computer-based expert forum works in a manner which is generally similar to that described above, but which is also different in some ways. One difference is that there may be several or many experts who receive the messages posted to the bulletin board. Another difference is that the experts do not necessarily answer the questions immediately, but instead post their answers to the bulletin board hours or days after a question is asked.
The above-described arrangements work well, but they have a disadvantage that can be significant. The disadvantage is that, when one relies on a number of technical experts, these experts must all have some facility with computers, and must be located near a computer, in order to provide answers to posted questions. Although persons of all ages and backgrounds now use computers, there are still many persons who are uncomfortable with computers, and who are reluctant or unable to type information into a computer using a keyboard. Moreover, even the most computer-literate person may not be conveniently located near a computer all of the time. Although powerful portable computers have become quite common, not every expert is guaranteed to have easy access to one, at every moment.
The present invention solves the above-described problems by providing a system and method for dissemination of information, especially expert information, wherein the experts providing the information need not be computer-literate, and need not be located near a computer.